First Impressions
by EnigmaticMind2016
Summary: EXTENDED! She'd already met the royal family, who were graciously allowing her to stay in their palace, but she was far from prepared to meet the spirit animal with no sense of personal space. Why can she see him anyway? Zuzo/OC Friendship.


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for rechecking this out! Or if you're reading it for the first time, welcome! So, I watched Spirit Monkey Business and got inspired to write a companion piece for this story. However, I found this was lacking a bit, and had a rather abrupt ending. So, I extended it! I hope you like it and I'll get its companion posted pronto. Enjoy!**

 **Small note: This takes place just before My Fair Naomi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elena of Avalor or any of its content. I do own any OC mentioned in this one-shot, unless otherwise specified. Thank you.**

First Impressions

Soft grey light shone through the curtains when she woke, still stretched out across the small couch in the princess's room, where she had passed out the day previous. She groaned softly as she rubbed at her eyes with one hand, carefully raising herself up with the other. Weary eyes ventured over to the overly large bed where the princess slept, only to find the young ruler had already risen and gone. Sighing, Wisteria pushed herself up into a proper sitting position, letting the thin cover slide off of her in the process. She may as well get up too, she couldn't hide in here forever after all.

Reaching her hands high, she stretched her sleep heavy muscles and rose from the couch, hissing softly when her bare feet touched the cool marble floor. Quickly, she stooped and picked up the fallen blanket, folding it neatly, before placing it back on the couch. It was enough that the royal family was letting her stay here, they need not have to pick up after her too. The skirt of her dress brushed against the tops of her feet as she moved across the room, toward the door. She needed a clean dress, but she had none to change into, and the thought of facing the royals in yesterday's dress embarrassed her deeply. Her hair needed brushing, and while the princess did have several combs and things laid out on her vanity, Wisteria dared not use them. Instead, she eyed her reflection in the mirror and threaded her fingers through her long red hair, trying to work the tangles free.

She didn't look well, she noted with a troubled frown. She was naturally pale skinned, so much so that people often asked if she was ill, but today she looked ghostly. Deep shadows were cast beneath her eyes and her face was sunken and hollow. Sighing and forlorn, she let her hands fall to her dress, smoothing it out as best she could. The heat of embarrassment flushing her cheeks, making her already ill features look all the worse. Her brows creased in worry, one hand coming up to rake her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. She was not fit to be in their presence.

"There is no way this is going to work," she muttered quietly to herself, still trying to smooth out her skirt. "Oh, sure it will! You just need to take a few deep, calming breaths." A startled yelp tore out of her throat as she spun around to face the speaker. Her mind blanking when she saw him, unable to fully process what she was looking at. It was a fox. A _flying_ fox _._ He was hovering a few feet above the bed, rolled over onto his back, his paws folded behind his head, back legs crossed. He was covered head to tail in light cyan fur accented with deep blue markings. And he _glowed_ , completely encompassed by a brightly shining blue aura. _He's a spirit_ , that's the thought that ran through her mind, and it was so obviously true. But, why could she see him? God, had she died in her sleep? An unpleasant shiver ran down the length of her spine at the thought of her own demise. Yet, the fox was just floating there, an exuberant smile stretching across his muzzle. It was all so unreal, she couldn't-

Her mouth fell open, probably to scream, but nothing came out except an odd choking sound. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the fox asked seemingly genuinely concerned, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Wisteria blinked. Where-?

"My name is Zuzo," he flashed back into existence, hovering just over her shoulder. "Ah!" She whirled again, tripping over her feet, and ended up falling flat on her back. And again he was above her, hovering inches away from her face. "Wow, you're a jumpy one aren't ya?" Zuzo laughed, "listen, I don't mean to bother you, but as the resident spirit guide, it's my job to check out any and all fluctuations of magic." Wisteria pushed herself up with her hands, the beginnings of a headache blossoming. She eyed him as she rubbed tenderly at a newly developing bruise. She offered him a confused expression and slight tilt of her head.

"What…what are you talking about? Fluctuation of magic?" Wisteria climbed back to her feet, somewhat unsteadily. "What I mean is," Zuzo flashed out of view, "your magic is off the charts!" He appeared again, observing her in a small circle before giving her a little space. "My only question is, what sort of creature are you?"

 _Hey._

Wisteria's eyes narrowed on the spirit, expression affronted, but she managed to keep her tone even when she spoke. "Excuse me?" Had this creature lost his mind? Assuming her to be anything but human was just foolhardy. "Clearly not a sorceress, this isn't learned magic," Zuzo went on as if he hadn't heard the teenager. "Not a witch either, you're not nearly haggish enough." Wisteria's cheeks flushed with her rising temper, but the fox was going on, heedless of the fact. "I'd almost call you elfish, but I don't think that's quite right either." Wisteria glared hard at the spirit, who was now hovering upside down, far too close to her face. He opened his mouth to ramble on, and panicking Wisteria cut across him. "Stop!" She yelped, throwing up her hands in an almost defensive manner. "Please, stop." She felt as if she were almost begging him to stop, and if she was being honest with herself, she probably was.

Zuzo, finally sensing her troubled aura, straightened up and backed away, folding his paws behind his back. Wisteria took a deep, steadying breath, feeling more than a little unbalanced by the spirit's ranting. "Listen," she said, trying to choose her words carefully, "I think…I think you have the wrong girl. I'm _not_ magical."

"Oh, yes you are, remember yesterday?" Wisteria froze, the strange cloaked figures flashing through her mind's eye. "How do you know about that?"

"Elena told me all about it last night, you were sleeping over there." Zuzo indicated to the couch with his tail. "You know the princess?" Wisteria asked in a lapse of confusion. "You know what? Never mind. Yesterday doesn't mean anything, and it certainly doesn't mean I'm magical."

"Okay, fair enough," Zuzo conceded, "But what if I can prove that you are?" Wisteria eyed him warily, "and how would you do that?" She didn't think it was possible, but his smile actually grew. "Simple!" He disappeared in a flash and reappeared by the head of Elena's bed, where a long golden scepter rested against the bedpost. "Pick up the scepter."

"What?" she gawked, "no, get away from that!" Zuzo rolled his eyes good naturedly, "It's fine, Elena picks it up all the time, c'mon, c'mon." He beckoned her closer, much to her chagrin. "That's because it's _her_ scepter!"

"Do you want to know if you've got magic or not?" That one made her pause. It shouldn't have, because she obviously wasn't some sort of magical creature, but Zuzo seemed to be convinced that she was. This was her chance to put his allegation to rest. "Fine," She walked to over to the spirit as if she were walking to her own hanging, and she very well might be if the princess caught her with it. She shoved the thought away, that was the last thing she needed on her mind right now. "For the record," she said as she stopped at the spirit's side, "I don't like this."

"Noted, now pick up the scepter." Zuzo flashed away again, only to reappear at the end of the foot of the bed. "Oh, and whatever you do, _do not_ say blaze!" Wisteria could only raise a brow as he ducked down so that only his eyes peered over the baseboard.

Okay then.

With a growing feeling of trepidation, Wisteria reached out with trembling hands and wrapped them carefully around the long staff of the scepter. And as she brought it up for closer inspection, the blue jewel took up a bright, blinding light, forcing Wisteria to free a hand to cover her eyes. "What in-!"

"Don't say it!" Zuzo barked cutting her off. After a moment the light receded, dimming down until the jewel had dulled its natural shade of blue. Wisteria quickly placed the scepter back just the way she had found it as Zuzo reappeared at her side. "Does that mean what I think it means?" she asked after a moment, turning her eyes away from the scepter and focusing her attention on the spirit animal. "It sure does! Congratulations…uh, what did you say your name was?" Wisteria felt a smile tugging at her mouth as she raised a brow at the fox. "Wisteria. Wisteria Cleary."

"Well, congratulations, Wisty! You're officially a magical being!"

Wisteria's smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Wisteria flopped down on the bed, forgetting that it wasn't hers. "My mother is a perfectly normal human woman, and my father…well, I never knew him, but Mom never really liked the magical types. So, I doubt he'd have been magic."

"It is strange," Zuzo said as he appeared beside her on the bed. "Tell you what, I'll ask a few of my friends in the spirit world, see if they know anything." He teleported to hover right in front of her face. "How's that sound, huh? Sound good?" Wisteria leaned back on her hands, desperate for some space. "Uh, sure! Whatever!"

"Great! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back in two shakes of a spirit's tail!" Zuzo flashed out of existence. Wisteria fell back onto the bed with a tired sigh.

Wait. How was any of Zuzo's spirit friends going to know anything about-

"I'm back!" Zuzo said cheerily as he flashed back into the room, hovering just above, using one paw to prop up his head. "I've got some info for ya!" Wisteria blinked.

"Well, that was fast."

"Okay, Wisty, you're going to want to sit down for this one." Wisteria gave him a _look_ as he stared down at her. "Oh, right. Okay, so it turns out that your old man was magical after all, and you'll never guess who it is!" Wisteria sat up, maintaining eye contact with the fox, feeling suddenly anxious. "Who?" she asked though she had a gut feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

"The Erlking."

Wisteria blinked, "the…the Erlking?" she questioned, "who is that?"

"Oberon," he clarified, "king of the Unseelie. Definitely not a guy you want to be acquainted with." She shook her head in complete disbelief. "That can't be right," she said firmly. "I told you, my mother isn't into magic, there's no way she'd associate with a fairy king."

"Did your mother ever tell you why she opposed magic?"

"No," Wisteria hesitated, not liking where this was going.

"And what about your father, did she ever bring him up?"

"No," her tone was nearly defeated now. "I used to ask about him, when I was young, but she never wanted to talk about him. All she ever said was that he…oh god." A hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Wisty?"

"She said…she said he was a bad man." Wisteria swallowed, "that's all she would tell me, until the day I left for Avalor. That's when she told me that he had attempted to curse me, when I was a baby. Oh no." Wisteria clenched her eyes shut, feeling suddenly sick, as everything clicked into place. "He tried to _kill_ me," she whispered hoarsely, "he's _still_ trying to kill me."

"Hey now," Zuzo soothed, "we don't know that for sure. Tell you what, I'm going to do some asking around. In the meantime, I'd avoid any and all cloaked figures and, uh, try to stay calm."

"Calm?" Wisteria balked, shooting straight up and nearly knocking heads with the fox spirit. "How can I stay calm when-"

 _"Relax,"_ Zuzo moved in close, catching her eyes with his own. "Take some deep breaths."

"But-" Wisteria sighed in defeat and obediently inhaled a lungful of air, before slowly releasing it. "Good," Zuzo praised, "now again." She repeated the action and was surprised to find the action was actually helping. _"Good."_ She repeated the action once more, for good measure, before speaking again. "What now?"

"Now. Now, you need to get downstairs."

"Why?"

"You'll be late for breakfast," Zuzo grinned and a small disbelieving laugh bubbled up out of Wisteria's throat. She stood, but hesitated on her way to the door when she glimpsed her reflection once more. Zuzo rolled his eyes good naturedly and flashed to her shoulder, spinning a quick circle around her, before hovering over her shoulder. "It's not all about what you look like, just show them what a good person you are, and they'll like you fine." Zuzo eased back a bit, to appraise her, "besides, you look great!" Wisteria's cheeks flushed in flattered embarrassment. "R-really?"

"Really," he winked. "Now, I've got to go. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." He turned and smiled over his shoulder at her, waving his tail. "Bye!"

He flashed out of existence, leaving Wisteria on her own in the princess's chamber. She eyed her reflection once more, biting her lip in thought. Then, she took a deep breath, smiled, and made her way out the door to greet the royal family.

 **A/N: And there you have it! I just love writing for Zuzo, he's so much fun! Anyway, fact check: As previously mentioned Erlking means elf/fairy king. In some cultures, fairies are divided into two courts Seelie (good), and Unseelie (not so good). Also, they are sometimes claimed to be spirits (of the air, or of the deceased, depending on where you are and what you believe). Which sets things up real nice for me. Oberon is the husband to a fairy queen…I think her name was Titianna or something (gotta recheck that), but he's not the Erlking. However, he wasn't exactly a good guy (in my opinion) and I like his name, so for this fic, and all related to it, Oberon is the Erlking.**

 **Why would he want to kill Wisteria you ask? Well, I guess you'll have to stay tuned, won't you? Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review, I love feedback.**

 **-EM**


End file.
